The Sleepover: A Yuruyuri Fanfiction
by Marshmallow-101
Summary: What starts as a study session becomes a sleepover, which becomes one crazy night to remember for these characters xD Let's see what happens! Chapter Story
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Yuruyuri is property of its respective owners, this fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes only.

This story is for XxMNinjaxX whose fanfics on Akane Akaza helped me get a good idea of how to write Akane in this story :3 If you havent read XxMNinjaxX's work yet guys please do! its great stuff i kid you not :D

Read and review guys! Every writer looks to improve and im no exception: Any comments, thoughts, ideas or just anything! post it! :D

Finally time for some Yuruyuri Fanfic! To be honest with you guys i dont even know where this is going xD so the Three Chapters told from each of the Key Character's perspectives will be just as much of a surprise to me as it will be to you xD isnt that exciting?! The Sleepover is starting!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**-during a Study Session-**

"This is so boring Yui. Can we do something else?"

"Do your work," Yui snapped, "this report is due next week."

"Boo," Kyoko gave Yui a sour look, "maybe I'll just bother someone else. Chizuru?"

"No."

Kyoko's eyes started watering, "Is that any way to talk to me? After all that's happened between us?"

Chizuru's cheeks flushed, "N-Nothing has happened between us..."

Kyoko gave her a sly smile, "Something could...?"

"Gross." Chizuru returned to her studies.

"Chizuru," Kyoko giggled, "you are so tsundere."

"What did you just call me?!" Chizuru loomed over Kyoko - Kyoko smiled innocently back at her.

"I love you Chizuru-Chu-Chu." She cooed.

Chizuru's body quickly grew tense. Staring at Kyoko's sweet face she felt something different. Something, other than the need to give her a concussion.

"I-"

"We are still here you know..." Yui interrupted.

"Yes we are," Chitose sighed - lost in another one of her newfound fantasy scenes starring her very own sister. With blood dribbling from her nostrils she slipped her glasses back on, "aren't we Ayano?"

Ayano sat confused.

"Ayano?"

"L-Love..?"

"That's right!" Kyoko beamed, "she loves me! Don't you Chizuru?!"

"I.. I.. Gross!" Kyoko pounded the top of Kyoko's head with her fist.

"Ouch.." Kyoko rubbed the lump on her head which was beginning to grow, "I didn't even do anything."

"L-Love?"

"Are you okay Ayano?"

"I-I'm fine," Ayano replied, "I'm just..."

"A little jealous?" Chitose mused.

"I am not jealous!"

"So defensive." Chitose giggled.

"What do I have to be jealous about?!"

"About Kyoko and-"

"Don't say it here!"

"But I love you Chizuru-Chu-Chu!"

"No! In the library you were thinking about my sister when-"

"-When what?"

"... When we did nothing."

"Who was thinking about me?"

"Come on, tell me what happened!"

"No!"

"Tell her how you feel Ayano ~ don't be shy!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Everyone calm down!"

It was then that the girls heard a loud slurping sound ~ searching for its source they saw finally Akari Akaza drinking the last of her tea. She finished and was about to continue with her study until she noticed everyone was staring at her.

"You're here?" They all said in unison.

"How mean!" Akari exclaimed, "This is my house!"

Kyoko, Yui, Ayano, Chitose and Chizuru all felt a little guilty that they had neglected the person who had invited them. Even more so when she started crying.

"Waaa! Am I really that invisible?!"

The five girls felt very shameful for their behaviour and what it had caused, but there is another girl: One with long black hair and large red eyes, who had watched all in silence.

* * *

Oh Akari: So beautiful, so kind, yet so neglected. I should go and comfort her.

"Huh?" She turns to see whose hand is on her back, her large purple eyes gaze up at me. She smiles and hugs my waist.

"Thank you Rise, your'e the best!"

The others look at eachother awkwardly and return to their work in silence.

"Would you like to work together?"

I nod and settle down beside her - her lovely scent of fresh flowers drifting in the air around her. Only briefly have I seen Akari - we have never really interacted before and sitting with her now I feel I have been deprived this entire time. I could not help but stare at her now: The way her eyebrows furrow when she encounters a difficult question in her schoolwork, the way her short red hair sways when she turns to me, the sweet sound of her voice when she says:

"Rise? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I quickly return to my work, through the corner of my eye I see Akari dismiss it and continue with her own study. I find it hard to focus now. I look down at my hand ~ no answers are being written, no numbers being entered. My head filled only with Akari ~ an infatuation I have felt before only about Nishigaki Sensei. Maybe these feelings are more than mere infatuation? Maybe not? Maybe I should just continue working.

**- a few hours later-**

How amusing - the efficiency we can all work when such an awkward atmosphere looms over us. Still, everyone communicates by whispering occasionally:

"...So what did happen in the library?"

Her face is turning red again, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Not once did anything happen."

"Don't be jealous Ayano, It's okay."

"Thank you Chitose," Ayano gazes at Chitose lovingly, "your'e such a nice friend."

and of course Yui who whispers to herself.

"I wonder what I'll cook for dinner tonight?"

"Rise?"

Eh?

"Can you help me with this problem? I'm a little stuck."

I lean over to see what problem she is stuck on: I think I can show her how to do this quite easily. When I reach for her pencil our hands touch for a moment. Did she notice it? I think she did, I know I did.

"Umm... Rise?"

Huh? Oh yes, the question.

"Thank you for making me feel better Rise. No one ever notices me."

Carry the two..

"I'm glad you did. I know we hardly know eachother, but I'm glad you came."

nine over three...

"We can be the best of friends."

Done. I learn up to let her have a look.

"Oh.. I think I get it now, thank you Rise, you're the best!"

-** a few more hours later-**

Yui started stretching - letting out a deep sigh, "That's all my work done. Are all of you finished too?"

The girls groan in agreement, too stressed to manage anything else.

"My sister and I are going home," Chizuru and Chitose bow to Akari, "Thank you Akari, and we all apologize for.. Well you know."

"Thank you Akari, Ayano would you like to come with us?" Ayano nods and stands to join the twins.

"Can I come too?" Kyoko's lips pull up in a sly smirk.

"No. You may not."

"Come on," Yui grabs Kyoko's arm and pulls her toward the door, "You can stay with me for the night, I have Rum Raisin Ice Cream."

"Yay!" Kyoko bounces happily behind Yui out the door, "So what's for dinner?"

Ayano and the twins wave to us and leave soon after Yui and Kyoko.

"That was tough!" Akari stands and stretches, "I'm so glad it's all over now!"

So am I.

"It'll be dark soon, I hope the girls make it home okay."

They will be fine I am sure: Anyone would have to be incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to challenge Chizuru Ikeda.

"Would you like to stay for the night? I could ask my sister to make us extra dinner? My parents wouldn't mind if i ask them?"

Yes please, I nod to her and bow my head in thanks.

"It's okay, I'd love to have you as a guest!" She stands and walks down the hallway, "Onee-Chan, where are you?"

So here I sit alone waiting for her to return, and wait patiently I do indeed. Akari Akaza: so beautiful, so kind, yet so neglected. Not by me. Not tonight. I stand and move silently behind the door.

"Rise, she says dinner will be ready soon, and she'll-"

I shut the door quietly behind her as she enters the room.

"Rise?!" She turns quickly to see me slowly approaching her, "you scared me!"

Don't be afraid Akari, there is nothing to fear now.

"Are you okay Rise? You have a strange look on your face."

Oh sweet Akari, so adorably naïve.

"Kinda reminds me of my friend Chinatsu ~ she had the same look on her face before she..."

Perhaps not so naïve after all.

"Before she... Someone he-"

I move swiftly on top of her as she collapses on the bed. She tries to squirm and kick but I have a firm hold on her.

"Not again! Someone help me please!"

She refuses to stop struggling, not a problem. I see now what I must do to calm her down.

"Ahh! Someone!"

I brush my hand softly against her cheek.

"Rise?! Your'e not serious about this as well are you?!"

"Don't speak."

Her body instantly relaxes.

"R-Rise..?"

"No more talk." I kiss her lips softly, my tongue sliding into her mouth which she caresses with her own. As her arms slowly lock around me I feel the passion of our intertwined bodies, the ecstasy of her lips, the racing of her heartbeat in her chest.

"Akari, dinner is ready for-"

I turn towards the door ~ in the doorway stands who can only be Akari's older sister. Visibly as stunned as Akari was when I spoke to her. Her look quickly fades as she seems to retreat behind a loving smile.

"dinner is ready for you and your friend."

"O-Onee-Chan, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Excuse me." Her composure never failing as she closes the door.

"No!" Akari forces me to the side and runs for the door, "Onee-Chan! It's not what it looks like!"

Alone again. I stare at the ceiling, savoring the taste of Akari's lips.

* * *

"Onee-Chan!"

I have no choice: I have to face her.

"Yes Akari?"

"That wasn't what you think it is!"

"What wasn't what I think it was?" I smile as sweetly as I can as I say the words.

"Me and, well.. That's Rise Matsumoto. She's the Student Council President."

"Is she now? That is very impressive," maintaining this smile is getting harder and harder, "she is the friend who will be joining us for dinner?"

Akari nods happily, probably thinking I had not noticed the two doing what they were doing. So adorably naïve - to believe I am as naïve as her, how wrong she is.

"And she will be staying the night as well, I asked mom and dad."

I think my heart just stopped, "Is that so?"

Akari nods happily again.

"Well then, It should be fun to see what else this night has in store for us."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**-in the Furutani Household-**

Hello. My name is Kaede Furutani. I like to read, and color stuff in, and watch anime. Right now I'm reading Little Red Riding Hood while Himawari and Sakurako study.

"Nyaaa!" Well... While Himawari studies.

"What is the matter with you?!"

"I wanted to go to their study session too!"

"You can't even study here!" Her cheeks are starting to turn red, it's funny.

"Boo!" she scrunches her face up, "Why are we even studying anyway?"

"So we can hand our work in on Thursday."

"Nooooo," Sakurako leapt on top of the bed - she looked to the ceiling in deep thought, "Why are we here. Studying."

"Eh? I don't get it."

"Nyaa! I thought your brain would be as big as your boobs!"

"What did you say to me?!"

"Why are we Here. Studying. Do you even remember me getting here? Do you even remember the teacher giving us an assignment?"

"I..." Himawari is starting to wonder as well.

"I don't remember how I got here, or why I came here, or why I screamed "Nyaaa!" a few seconds ago so suddenly."

"I... You came here for the assignment."

"What assignment? Read your notes and tell me what they say."

Himawari began studying her notes.

"They're just words.. Some of these aren't even complete sentences..."

"What's going on here?! We're in some sort of Limbo!"

"I think it's called a Cold Start."

"Eh? What is Kaede?!" they both say together.

"What we're doing right now." I giggle at them, they're so silly.

"What do you mean by Cold Start?" They both look really worried.

"Marshmallow-101 is doing this hoping it'll capture and/or maintain a reader's attention as they move into the core plot via this (hopefully) interesting sub plot." I smile at them.

"How... do you know all of this..." Himawari looks more confused than ever.

"Also as a little comic relief for 'True Love's Conviction', Marshmallow-101 is thinking of writing a sequel for that as well."

"You're so scary sometimes Kaede..." Himawari looks really really worried now.

"Yeah... Well... That's made me hungry, get me some marshmallows!"

"Eh?! Get your own!"

"You're so cheap!"

"What did you call me?!"

They're so funny. I hope you enjoy 'the Sleepover Ch.2', and don't forget to review. I wanna go color something in now. Cya later.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"Nyaaa!"

Akari and Rise look at me startled.

"What's wrong Onee-Chan?!"

"I... I don't know..." How strange.. "Anyway, how is your dinner Akari?"

"It's so amazing!" She cries.

My sweet darling Akari ~ eating so happily, completely oblivious to sauce spreading across her adorable cheeks. I can't help but smile at her.

"These are so delicious onee-chan! I love you!"

I think I'm about to faint.. "I love you too Akari.."

It's then that I notice Rise Matsumoto - Akari's guest for the night. She's very quiet, in fact she hasn't said anything since her arrival here. Her gaze never lifts from her plate - eating slowly and methodically. Perhaps I should try to talk to her? This she-devil who would steal my Akari away...

"Rise?"

She glances at me. With her evil sister-stealing eyes...

"Are you enjoying your dinner?"

Rise nods politely - her attention returns to her plate. Mine returns to Akari.

Oh Akari, so adorably naive as to how awkward it is sitting here with Her, how awkward it is that she watches us now, how awkward it is that there's an astronomical amount of food on your face.

"Akari, could you lean closer please?"

"Eh? What's wrong?"

I pick up a paper towel lying nearby.

"Nothing," I smile, "just hold still."

I wipe the sauce from her face ~ her eyes of bright purple look into mine. I wish I could stay here forever, without Her. If only there were more food on these beautiful cheeks of hers for me to wipe away.

"Oh my gosh!" Akari cries, "That's how much there was?! How embarrassing!"

I notice Rise again - she seems, upset. Jealousy perhaps?

"Thank you Onee-chan!"

"That's quite alright Akari."

I know she's a Sister-Stealing She-Devil... But...

"Akari?"

"Eh?"

"Would you get something for me in the basement?"

"Get what for you Onee-Chan?"

Should've thought this through...

"Ummmm.. Ice cream?"

"Ice Cream?!"

She brought it!

"Yes of course! Your absolute favorite flavor, and there's a big tub of it in the freezer."

"I'll go get it!" Akari skips happily down the hallway.

I feel kinda bad for sending my sister on a wild goose chase, but i can't stand seeing Rise sad, even if she is an Evil Sister-Stealer.

"Rise?" I ask her, "what's the matter?"

Rise's eyes never leave her plate. I rest my hand on hers.

"Rise? you can tell me, what's the matter?"

I feel Rise flinch, "Has... Never mind."

"Go ahead Rise, it's okay."

She bites her bottom lip, "Do you think, Akari has feelings for me?"

"... Eh?"

"Akari, I.. I think I love her..."

* * *

What do I do: Akari is my sister ~ I know she has feelings for Rise... But she's My sister, I don't want anyone to have her but me!

"Do the right thing." What is that? Who are you?

"I am you, Akane. I'm telling you to do the right thing ~ Let Akari and Rise be happy, you said it yourself: You are her sister."

You're right Magic Voice, I have to do the right thing. For my sweet sister Akari's sake.

"Forget that!" Eh? Two Magic Voices?

"Yeah! You have a problem with two voices?" umm, no. Not at all. "Good, now listen: Tell Rise that Akari has no feelings for her!"

Why would I do that?

"Picture it: Akari is crying because Rise doesn't wanna stay and goes home. Then, in comes Akane with a warm hug and a cosy bed, the rest will be history!"

I do like that idea...

"Of course you do! Look at Rise right now: She's sad, shes vulnerable, she looks up to you because you're Akari's sister. She'll believe anything you say.."

"Don't do it Akane! Do the right thing!"

I'm doing it.

"Akane! don't-"

* * *

"She hasn't said anything to me about you Rise, I'm sorry."

Rise's face instantly sinks, "Oh."

"Awwh don't worry Rise," I put my hand on her shoulder. A genuine smile on my face this time. "everything will be okay, I'm sure."

"She loves you doesn't she?"

She will, soon. "Does she?" I feign naïvety.

"She must, she really is wonderful."

Yes she is..

"I've seen all the pictures of her and her panties in your room as well, you really love her."

... Eh?

"Umm, those are-"

"Even though I can't have her," She fights back tears, takes a deep breath and looks bravely at me, "I'm glad she'll have someone as nice as you."

* * *

Your plan stinks Magic Voice no.2.

"What? My plan is genius! Look: She's just about to go home!"

I don't feel good at all - I just feel worse...

"Wait! What about Akari ~ All to yourself, Whenever you want, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week."

No. Rise is the one that Akari really wants to be with.

"Boo! What about what you want?"

This is what I want ~ No one would be better for my darling sister than Rise Matsumoto.

"Well done Akane! You did the right thing after all."

Thank you strange Magic Voices, whatever you are.

"They're clichéd abstract representations of the internal struggle between good and evil."

"Hey, weren't you going to color in something?"

"I did, and then I came here."

* * *

"Well," Rise stood from her chair, "I think I better call my dad-"

"Wait."

Rise froze, "What's wrong?"

"On second thought," Come on Akane, it's the right thing to do... "I think she might have feelings for you."

"You just said she didn't say anything?"

I smile warmly at her, "She may not have said anything. But I can see it in her ~ I am her sister after all."

Rise's eyes began to glow, "Really?"

"In fact, I bet she even feels the same way that you do. She just doesn't know it yet."

She threw her arms around me, "This is such good news! Thank you.. Onee Chan! I love you!"

I wrap my arms around her too, "I love you too Rise. This is such a happy way to end the evening: I get a new darling sister, you get my adorably naïve sister-"

"And Akari gets a big tub of her favorite ice cream."

"... Ice cream?"

* * *

**-in the basement-**

It's so cold down here... And there's no ice cream... I'm so sad...

"Cheer up Akari, maybe the last chapter will be much warmer."

What was that?!

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**-at the Ikeda Household-**

"Chitose, I'm so sorry I never noticed you- "

"Hush now Ayano, everything is okay."

Toshino whatsherface... grr! why can't I stop thinking about her?! Is she so adorably infuriating that thoughts of being with her haunt me so?

"You've always been there for me, and I've never even-"

"That doesn't matter anymore, as long as we're together now."

Listen to them ~ I'm so happy that my sister and Ayano are together at last, will that same love befall me, Or am I doomed to live my life in eternal solace?

"Ayano, I have a secret to tell you..."

"What is it?"

There is only one way for me to find out - Tomorrow, I, Chizuru Ikeda will remain silent no more. I, Chizuru Ikeda, will confess my love for Toshino Whoever. I will stand before her and say "Toshino Whoever, I love you!" And she shall say, "Chizuru Ikeda, I -

"I'm wearing sexy underwear again, do you wanna see?"

"Chitose! That's so naughty..."

"Hehe, I know.."

I... I think I'll sleep on the sofa tonight..

**-Meanwhile-**

I'm Akaza Akari, I'm a bit of a spaz, but I'm an energetic young girl. No one ever notices me at school, so I was really happy when Rise Matsumoto decided to stay the night at my house!

Onee-chan and Rise seem to be getting along really well, even though I don't really know what they're talking about..

"Really? That's so embarrassing!" Onee-chan laughs, how come she can understand what Rise is saying and I can't?

* * *

"I think it's time Akari and I retired for the night." she whispers softly.

"I think you may be right Rise," I give her a warm smile, "so, are you two going to watch a film?"

Rise nods, "and afterwards I plan to ravage your sister until the sun comes up."

"Oh my!" so michevious...

* * *

Do I even wanna know...?

Just then Rise grabs hold of me and starts dragging me towards the hallway.

"Onee-Chan! Help me!"

She just waves to us, "Have fun you two."

What did she mean by that?!

**-Later that night-**

"No one knows what happened to her."

I snuggle closer to Rise.

"All we know is that the little girl in middle school."

No...

"With red hair."

No!

"Was never seen again.."

Rise's arms wrap around me ~ I feel a little better now.

"I'm glad you decided to stay Rise."

She turns to face me - her bright red eyes glow in the dark. She's really pretty. Really kind and helpful as well ~ she was the only one who helped me while the others were ignoring me.

I clutch Rise tighter when I hear screams - I completely forgot that we were watching a film. Rise's cheeks are turning red - by the way she's looking at me I think mine are as well.

Huh? "Oh, the film is finished Rise." I turn the TV off and stretch, "that was really scary! it took a lot longer than I expected to finish."

Honestly I can't remember most of it; it took such a long time to finish!

"I guess it's time for us to go to bed, right Rise?"

She turns to me with a sly smirk on her face.

"Umm.. Rise..?" Should I start running?

Everything happened so fast - one minute I was watching her to see what she was gonna do, and the next she started chasing me around the room!

"Waa! Someone help me please!"

For someone so small she's incredibly fast and incredibly strong - it wasn't long before she dragged me to the floor.

"Wait, Rise!" I try pushing her off me but it's no use!

I roll on top of her and hold her hands down, "Rise! Listen to me!"

She stares at me bewildered, "Rise. I have something to-"

I kiss her hard ~ I don't know why I did. Her lips were so sweet and soft, so I kissed her again, and again, and again. My first proper kiss - not by someone who wanted to use me as practice or was high on chocolate. But my first proper kiss..

I lean up and gaze into her beautiful eyes, "I love you Rise!"

Her face glows bright red, "I.. love you too..."

She said something! "Oh Rise, Let's do lots of stuff together.."

"Oh my, I had no idea you were so forward Akari."

"... Onee-Chan?"

"I'll just leave you two to it."

"Wait! Onee-Chan!"

her head peeps in the door again, "Yes Akari?"

Now is your chance: Formulate an incredibly convincing excuse to explain the current circumstance!

"... This isn't what it looks like!"

"Oh really?"

When I look down Rise's blouse is wide open.

"Eh?!"

"Goodnight you two." She giggles as she closes the door.

I would have said more but Rise already has a strong hold of me, oh well - It can wait until tomorrow.

So much has happened, but I can say this for sure: Best, Sleepover, Ever.

* * *

"Akarin!"

"Haaaaai!"

- Enter Akari

"Thank you for reading this Yuruyuri Fanfiction: The Sleepover! I'm sorry it took so long - the author had lots of other things to do as well, but now it's finished and you can read the whole thing! Starring me: Akaza Akari!"

"The trully perverted protagonist of Yuruyuri!"

- Enter the Cast of Yuruyuri

"Eh? Where did you all come from?!"

"We heard what you did to poor, sweet, innocent Rise - for shame Akari!"

"Little sister, I had no idea you were so perverted."

"Waa! It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Rise, would you mind telling us the whole story?"

"..."  
- the Cast of Yuruyuri gasp in horror

"Despicable..."

"She's lying! Waaaa!"

- Runs off set

"Bye everyone! Thanks for reading!"


End file.
